phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Flop Starz
|image= |season=1 |production=102B |broadcast=3 |story=Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 1, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= }} Candace tries out for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star, but Phineas and Ferb take another route to stardom. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area with a giant building-shaped robot. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Linda are watching television around the breakfast table. A commercial comes on announcing there will be auditions held for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star at the Googolplex Mall. Candace is extremely excited and rushes upstairs to call Stacy the good news. Phineas says that being a pop star would be fun at first, but would get dull quickly. He laments there isn't a way to do it just once and quit. Mom explains that he is talking about a one-hit wonder. A flashback reveals that Linda Flynn was once known to the world as Lindana. Her song rose to the top of the charts, threw a diva tantrum and her song became elevator music. She then had a reunion concert years later, afterwards never singing again. She denies all of the to the boys, but has nonetheless inspired them. Phineas scribbles out a checklist of the steps to become a one-hit wonder. They know what they're going to do today. While Phineas and Ferb are working on writing their hit single (which should be done by lunch), Stacy is helping Candace pick out her outfit for the audition. They go through lots of outfits including something Candace found in her mom's closet: her Lindana outfit. Taking the toilet entrance, Perry the Platypus heads to his lair where Major Monogram is waiting for him on his big screen communication device. Major Monogram informs Agent P that Doofenshmirtz has been buying up construction toys at an alarming rate. Perry's mission is to find out what he is up to and put a stop to it. On his way to his mission, Perry pulls up alongside Linda's car at a stoplight. Thinking quickly, he puts on a disguise: Groucho glasses. Luckily, she buys it. Candace and Stacy arrive at the audition, and Candace is shocked to see so many people there. She gets even more stage fright when she looks behind her and sees the rest of the crowd. Stacy gives her a pep talk and Candace's appearance gets all messed up. Just then, Jeremy Johnson, her secret crush, shows up. Candace fixes her hair and covers with, "And that is what a gorilla looks like when you try to take away its food." Jeremy explains that he is not there to audition, but to hear the hot new band, PFT. The hundredth contestant gets to sing on-stage with the band. By coincidence, Candace goes through the turnstile as the 100th contestant. She is rushed up on stage and finds out that PFT stands for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. Phineas is super excited, as usual, to find out that Candace is the 100th contestant, proclaiming it will be "like a brother-sister thing." He hands her sheet music of their hit single, "Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo," explains that the words are meaningless and not to worry if she gets lost. The band starts singing. Phineas is playing the guitar, Ferb is on keyboards and Isabella and The Fireside Girls are their backup singers. The crowd is really getting into it, and Phineas cues up Candace. She is furious that the boys have beaten her to her dream of becoming a pop star, and refuses to sing. After the song, Ben Baxter from Huge-O-Records offers to talk about PFT's future. Phineas, showing how young he is, says, "Cool! He must be a psychic!" After rushing off to find her, Candace drags Linda back to the audition stage. Trying to bust her brothers, she points to shadows behind a curtain and tells her mom it's them. The curtain pulls back to reveal Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender. Not believing that the boys were ever on stage, Linda takes Candace to get her eyes examined. Meanwhile, Agent P arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Still wearing the Groucho glasses, Dr. Doofenshmirtz mistakes Perry the Platypus as his new temp. He explains that the temp is just in time for his latest maniacal plan to "unleash an unprecedented reign of terror upon the entire Tri-State Area." Doofenshmirtz is aghast when Perry removes his disguise. Still confused that Perry is a temp, he asks, "Are times that hard?" Candace steps into the parking lot wearing her new glasses which she immediately rips off her face in disgust. There are advertisements all over town for the PFT One City in One Day Tour. There's one on a bus that is driving away, but Candace is more interested in showing her mom the huge poster on the side of a nearby building. Undaunted by the arrival of his nemesis, Doofenshmirtz throws the lever to activate his giant robot building. It extends its arms and legs and starts walking and wreaking havoc on downtown Danville. It comes to the building where the PFT poster is hanging and stops and turns around thanks to Agent P's quick rewiring job. In the meantime, Candace drags her mom out of the store to see the advertisement, but by the time they arrive, the building is gone. As it turns out, Phineas was allowed to put it up on the building for free because it was scheduled for demolition. On her way back into the mall to pay for the jacket she ran out with, the security guard recognizes her as Lindana, claiming to be a huge fan, but she still has to pay for the jacket. Doofenshmirtz decides that he can't ignore Perry the Platypus any longer and traps him in a robotic type handcuff device. Thinking he's won, he relaxes with a "nice, tasty deli platter," which he offers some of to Perry, along with some freshly ground pepper. At Huge-O-Records, Ben Baxter is trying to negotiate a contract with Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. Part of the deal is for a follow-up single. This is when Phineas decides to throw his one-hit wonder tantrum and storm out of the office and into the elevator. Ferb pulls out the checklist and marks off "diva tantrum" and "elevator music." Baxter concocts a whole bunch of ways they can use the one tape of their performance into merchandise for the next twenty years. Meanwhile, the doctor keeps grinding until there's a very tall pile of pepper on the plate, which Perry blows into his face. Unfazed, Doofenshmirtz laughs until he figures out it wasn't him, but the robot, that Agent P wanted to make sneeze. The giant robot sneezes and blows Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus into the Huge-O-Records building. On his way through, the tape gets caught up with them and Perry uses it to grab hold of a flagpole and save himself. Doofenshmirtz lands on the top of a truck with a mattress on top of it. Unfortunately for Doofenshmirtz, it is from the Amazing Folding Mattress Company which then proceeds to fold up with him inside. He is then squished by his own giant robot, shouting, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!!" With Perry in tow, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls hop on a bus back to the Googolplex Mall for their reunion concert. Marty the Rabbit Boy has just been announced as the winner. Jeremy talks some sense into a dejected Candace by explaining that if she wants to sing, she should just sing and not worry about busting her brothers. She takes the stage, sings wonderfully with the band, and the crowd loves it. This is going to be her ticket to stardom. She's been looking at her brothers all wrong. They're not a nuisance. It is at this point that Phineas announces to the crowd that it's the last time PFT will be singing that song. Candace is crushed. Everyone leaves and the lights are turned off, leaving her in the dark. Back at home, Linda is watching TV when a commercial comes on for a new compilation album: The Essential LINDANA: Still Fun.... She turns it off just as Phineas and Ferb come in the room. Songs * I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! * Gitchi, Gitchi, Goo Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ben Baxter: "By the way, aren't you a little young to be pop stars?" Phineas: "No." Baxter: "Well, okay then!" Ferb's Line "Baby, baby, baby..." Whatcha doin'? Not said in this episode. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry flushes himself down a toilet and swims to his lair. Memorable Quotes "Well, a musical act goes to the top of the chart with a catchy tune and meaningless lyrics. Then they throw a big diva tantrum, lose their label, then face obscurity. Before they know it, their song is... elevator music. Years later, they have a reunion concert, and after that, they never sing again, and no one remembers them. Not that I would know anything about that." :- Linda Flynn, describing a one-hit wonder. "Candace? You're the hundredth contestant? How serendipitous. This will be like a brother-sister thing." :- Phineas "''Uh, I'm cueing you." :- Phineas, answering his sister's question "Well, it wasn't easy. It took most of the morning and half a dozen phone calls. But if you're willing to put in the work..." :- Phineas' explanation of how PFT got a hit single "''When it comes to havoc, nobody wreaks like me!" :- Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz "Follow-up single?! Who do you think we are, some two-bit hacks who will keep writing you songs simply because you pay us obscene amounts of cash? Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder. Good day to you, sir." :- Phineas reacts to the offer of a lucrative exclusive contract. "Wow, you sure like a lot of pepper. I'm more of a pakrika man myself." :- Dr. Doofenshmirtz "''I should have taken blender lessons." :- Candace Background Information * Fourth episode produced. Third episode aired, on February 1st, 2008. * The magazine shown during Linda's explanation of a one-hit wonder is called ''Mono Tunes magazine. The name of the magazine may indicate that it focuses solely on one-hit wonders. * Although he first appeared in the previous episode, this is Jeremy's first speaking role. * In the Huge-O-Records office, there is a copy of Linda's Lindana record marked 1985. Allusions *'American Idol': The show in the episode is called Super American Pop Teen Idol, a spoof on the show. *'The Village People': When Candace is trying on outfits, she is seen wearing a sailor suit, a biker outfit, Native American clothes, a policeman's uniform, and construction worker clothes, the outfits worn by the five members of the 1970s disco group, the Village People. *'Pop Stars': The episode title is called "Flop Starz", a pun on the term. *'Alvin and the Chipmunks': The Ferbettes are a parody of The Chipettes. *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory': When Phineas says "Good day to you, sir!", this is a line by Willy Wonka in the movie. *'Madonna': Linda's One-Hit Wonder alias is "Lindana", a play on the singer. *'The Essential...CDs': The CD for "Lindana's" hit, it is called the "Essential Lindana". *'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun': Lindana's One-Hit is "I'm Lindana and I Want to Have Fun". *'Groucho Marx': Not only does Agent P don the Groucho glasses to avoid being recognized, when he is invited in by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P breaks the fourth wall and waggles his eyebrows while looking at the audience, in the same manner as Groucho Marx. * Japanese monster movies: A Huge-O Records executive reacts to the approaching building robot in the same way that people do in films like Godzilla. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry The Platypus * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Ashley Tisdale Category: Episodes